


Help! I'm drowning in work!

by ODDTree



Category: Undertale
Genre: Did this instead of my other work, Other, just silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 09:24:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18246995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ODDTree/pseuds/ODDTree
Summary: Someone help Sans! *stands there panicking*





	Help! I'm drowning in work!

Sans had the worst day. First his brother gave him a list. The list was...... a cleaning list! The horror! He was supposed to clean all this. Sans didn't clean. He was lazy. 

 

He reread the list

 

    SAN'S TO CLEAN LIST  
1\. CLEAN YOUR ROOM  
2\. CLEAN YOUR CLOSET  
3\. VACUUM EVERYTHING  
4\. PICK UP YOUR SOCK!  
 5. MAKE SURE TO DUST  
6\. FOLD THE LAUNDRY  
7\. PICK UP YOUR SOCK

 

I WILL BE BACK AT 8:00 PM. TRAINING WITH UNDYNE. MIGHT BE IN THE ROYAL GUARD!

                 YOUR COOLEST BROTHER  

 

 Sans didn't do anything. He was just standing there panicking. And then fell asleep. At 7:45 pm Sans realized he messed up. 

 

*In the void*

 

Gaster was talking to himself about the next chapter. He wanted to see how his sons where doing. He got up and created a little mirror where he saw the author panicking.  _Wrong mirror_. He got the other mirror and saw Sans panicking too. Gaster was thinking why was everyone panicking? And he go his answer. The author was panicking because she didn't know what she should watch. Jacksepticeye or Markiplier. In the end she choose Jake and Mark playing together. 

 

Sans was panicking because he didn't know what he should do. Clean up or go to Grillby's. He choose the obvious.  

 

Papyrus came home and was welcomed with a dusty house! Papyrus was mad at Sans. So he did what he needed to do. He threw all the ketchup outside. 

 

 

THE END!


End file.
